


Suicide

by AspenAnarchist



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone lives, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenAnarchist/pseuds/AspenAnarchist
Summary: Soul never imagined that he had work for the suicide hotline.Its a tough job but someone always make sure that everything will be alright for him.





	Suicide

"I have another question for you! Is it enjoying to save lives? I mean, youre job seems surreal- with all the 'persuading-people-to-not -kill-themselves and stuff'." A familiar feminine voice greeted a certain white haired male once he answered the incoming call.

Soul Evans works for the suicide hotline.

The job is undeniably horrible considering the people you get to talk to everyday but the benefits were downright amazing.

"You make it sound like I'm a doctor." He gloomily spoke and continued.

"Also, this is a public line. How many times have I told you that? I am prohibited to have personal conversations unless it is with a suicidal person-"

"Soul. We have been talking through this line for the past year and you of all people knows how suicidal I am; Our first conversation is me crying and shouting about how much I wanted to die, remember?" She continued,

"And Personal? We don't even know each other's appearances."

"That's because you won't allow me to see you." He muttered and proceeded on lighting a smoke.

"Isnt that probihited?"

"What is probihited?"

"Smoking inside the office building."

"How did you know that I am smoking?" Soul questioned as he gave the people before him a quick glance, completely hopeful that the female he is talking to is actually in the vicinity.

He quickly frowned.

Employees were all glued to their provided computers, either talking to someone or typing furiously.

No unfamiliar people on sight.

"I heard the cap of the lighter pop open."

"Of course you did." The white haired male huffed and watched as smoke engulfed his workspace.

Suddenly remembering the first question thrown off earlier, Soul opened his mouth to answer.

"It isn't enjoying."

"Explain."

The white haired male scowled but started explaining nevertheless.

"Some people are fighting to continue living. A lot of people that are dying would do anything to live longer. Its depressing to hear someone talk about killing themselves."

"What if you have nothing to live for? Its much more easier to die of blood loss rather than going on with life despite having no purpose."

Soul visibly stiffened. He knows this kind of inflection..

Its that tone people used when they have given up; he knew that tone more than anyone else. He hears it everyday.

Definitely branded on his head.

"Fuck Maka. Are you trying to kill yourself again?! Stop that shit-"

"Calm down. I'm just expressing my opinion. Don't worry. Besides, its still December 23rd. If I'm gonna commit suicide, i'll choose 25th." She laughed.

"You're frighteningly cynical." Soul shook his head and urged the female to continue speaking.

"Why do you say that its depressing?"

"What do you mean 'why', Maka?"

"Why do you find it depressing? I mean, a thing or event is considered depressing to a person only if they are bothered by it."

"What are you implying?"

"Are you bothered by death?" Maka spoke, completely amused.

"Death? No. The idea of death? Yes."

"Idea Of death?"

Soul openly grinned despite knowing that the female can't see her.

"Yes. Idea of death. You know; leaving people behind, your friends, family, career, everything. Death is like a thief. It robs you off everything you have." He continued,

"What about you Maka? Why do you insist on facing death? Just-Think about your family, friends, your life. Think about everything you have."

"I've got nothing. I don't have anything."

"Well, at least you have me."

"Are you hitting on me?" Maka muttered in complete disbelief.

Soul laughed.

"That took longer than I expected."

"Well, I won't mind a coffee or two"

"Are you hitting back?"

"Obviously."


End file.
